


stuck on the edge of a hard place

by andthwip



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Lights, Christmas Smut, Come Eating, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, SSBB Kinkmas 2020, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Steve Rogers, Subdrop, Vibrators, spitting, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: Bucky has no choice but to comply, nosing along the sharp angle of Steve’s cheekbone, trailing slowly to reach his lips. Bucky connects them together, soft and languid, swiping his tongue across Steve’s bottom lip. Steve moans, letting Bucky’s tongue enter his mouth. Bucky tastes every part of his lover he can manage, flicking his tongue against Steve’s.Steve tries his best to pull Bucky in by the waist and bring him as close as he can to himself, Bucky chuckles, swiping a thumb down Steve’s face and jawline before settling on his puffy lip.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129
Collections: SSBB Kinkmas 2020





	stuck on the edge of a hard place

**Author's Note:**

> My SSBB Kinkmas fic is finally here, a little bit late.
> 
> My prompt was "edging". :-)

Bucky can’t help the smirk that grows on his features as he tightens the bonds around Steve’s wrists, he’s already flushed pink and writhing against the green wires. Bucky’s straddling his chest and Steve looks up at him through thick, dark lashes, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

Steve’s illuminated in a cluster of bright colours, green, blue, orange and red dancing across his pale, creamy skin with every stilted breath he takes. Bucky shuffles down Steve’s body a bit, leaning over to cover Steve’s body with his own and catch their lips together. Steve moans, jerking his hips against Bucky’s bare stomach.

“Patience,” Bucky murmurs, nipping Steve’s bottom lip. “And don’t break the lights, we need them for the Christmas tree.” 

Steve nods slowly, looking but not actually taking anything in, his eyes are slow and glassy. Bucky can tell he’s sinking down already, possibly quicker than he ever has before, it’s actually quite impressive. When Steve asked to be tied up and edged within an inch of his life for Christmas… Well, Bucky didn’t think it’d go quite like this. 

Bucky runs the tip of his nose along the hinge of Steve’s jaw, down the long, pale column of his throat and bites a hickey into the sensitive skin. It won’t last the hour but Bucky’s okay with that; he can admire it for now.

He moves further down, tracing the dips and contours of Steve’s collarbones with his tongue, lapping at the slightly-salted skin. Bucky bites into them, too, sucking red, blotchy marks on them. Steve whimpers, tugging gently on the restraints around his wrists. Bucky can tell that Steve wants to touch him, wants to tangle his fingers in his hair and tug his head to wherever he wants his mouth to go. 

But he can’t and it’s a wicked kind of pleasure that fleets through Bucky. 

Bucky’s lips ghost over one of Steve’s pretty, pink nipples. His body hitches forward, a subtle beg for more. Bucky just smiles, taking the skin between his lips and applying barely-there pressure on the sensitive nub. Steve’s back arches as he whines, the restraints stretching against the headboard again.

“I told you to make sure you don’t break them, Stevie,” Bucky warns. There’s no heat in his voice but Steve stops moving immediately. “You’re such a good boy for me, sweetheart.”

Steve takes a sharp intake of breath at the praise and Bucky traces his skin with a pointed tongue until the nipple is peaked and swollen. Steve’s whole body is quivering with stimulation and Bucky’s barely touched him.

“So beautiful,” Bucky whispers, tracing Steve’s lips with his metal fingers. “So, so beautiful.”

Steve makes a noise in the back of his throat and opens his mouth, wrapping his sinful little tongue around the digits, sucking them into his mouth. Bucky groans, pressing his fingers down into Steve’s tongue. He moans, loud and muffled around the coldness.

When they're wet enough, Bucky pulls them from Steve’s mouth and uses the spit to help him circle Steve’s non-abused nipple. Steve shudders, throwing his head back into the pillows and moaning.

One of Bucky’s favourite things about Steve’s serum is that everywhere on his body is so fucking sensitive. He reckons he could get Steve to cum just like this, from just licking and sucking his nipples. The thought sends a thrill of arousal down his spine and he ruts his hips down against Steve’s abdomen.

“Mmm, want to make you cum like this,” Bucky hums, letting himself rut against Steve for a few moments. “I know I could.”

Steve nods, whining high in his throat. 

“I know you’d like that, baby boy, but I have other plans for you tonight,” Bucky shushes, tracing his spit slick bottom lip with a flesh finger. “I’ll let you cum eventually, I promise.”

After a few more moments of teasing and letting himself rock against the hardness of Steve’s body, Bucky traces the hard lines of Steve’s abs, trailing lower and lower, down the V of his hips and to the soft patch of hair where his cock is quickly pooling precum.

Bucky pulls away from Steve before he manages to reach the shaft, much to Steve’s displeasure, as he makes a sad noise and pulls against the bonds around his wrists. Bucky sighs, brushing a hand over his cheekbone. Steve preens into the touch, arching his back and Bucky can’t help but lean down to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

He pulls away, leaning over Steve to open the top drawer to the dresser, rummaging around to find what he’s looking for. After a few seconds, he pulls it out from under his sock pile. 

Steve whimpers when Bucky comes back into view, showing off the little navy wand. This was going to be so much fun. Steve opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out and Bucky sighs lovingly, nestling himself between Steve’s strong thighs.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Bucky asks, pressing a kiss to the side of his thigh.

Steve nods, as Bucky continues. “You know how to stop if you want to?”

He nods again, eyes blown and glassy. “Br - Brooklyn.”

“Good boy,” Bucky praises, nuzzling into the touch. “And if you can’t say your words?”

Steve licks his lips, trying to form words. “Thhh… Three quick knocks on the headboard.”

“You’re so good, so clever, sweetheart. Love you so much, gorgeous boy,” Bucky praises with a gorgeous grin. “Are you ready?”

Steve wriggles, making a happy little noise in the back of his throat, his own way of saying yes, he wants to start. The blush on his cheeks spreads down to his neck and chest, dusting him in the most delicious pink.

Bucky smiles, grabbing the wand from the sheets and flicks it on low. When he presses it to Steve’s erection, his whole-body jerks in response, his hips arching into the vibrations. He ruts against the wand as Bucky runs it so gently from top to bottom, smearing the precum down Steve’s shaft, giving it a smoother glide.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?” Bucky coos, tightening his grip on Steve’s thigh.

“Mmhm,” Steve hums breathily, chest hitching.

“Don’t cum, okay? I want you to let me know when you’re gonna cum, sweetheart,” Bucky says softly, pressing a kiss to the skin of his hips.

“Y – yeah,” Steve stammers.

Bucky moves the wand to the tip of Steve’s cock, leaving it to buzz against the sensitive head. Precum spilling from him now in an almost steady stream, his body tenses and rocks against the sensations.

Far too quickly for Bucky’s liking, Steve’s writhing and panting, beads of sweat dripping down from his forehead. He can tell that Steve’s close, the way his hips are moving desperately, the way his stomach muscles are tense, and the way deliciously soft noises fall from his pretty, kiss bitten mouth.

“How close are you?” Bucky asks, an amused lilt to his tone. “From one to ten.”

“S – Se – Seven,” Steve groans out, eyes scrunching closed.

Bucky tuts, pulling the wand from the heated skin and Steve, honest to God, sobs.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby,” Bucky coos quietly, stroking a thumb against the soft skin of Steve’s thigh. “You trust me, right, sweetheart?”

Steve nods, steeling himself and settling back down.

The wand flicks back on, targeting the base of Steve’s cock this time. As Bucky moves it down just a little to tease his balls, he lets a litany of gentle praise fall from his mouth, letting Steve know how proud he is of him, how well he’s doing.

The flush on Steve’s skin grows darker, spreading lower and lower. The twinkling fairy lights illuminating all the ridges and contours of Steve’s body. Bucky bites his lip, moving the tip of the wand further up Steve’s shaft.

“Eight – Buck – Bucky, please,” Steve complains, voice high pitched and breathy.

“Good boy,” Bucky sighs, pressing a kiss to the side of his leg. “So good for me, Stevie, ain’t ya?”

“Please, please let me cum,” Steve whimpers. “S’nine… Nine…”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs, flicking the vibe off and tossing it to the side. “Would it be okay if I kissed you, gorgeous boy?”

Steve nods, eyes still shut and his head lolling back against the pillows. Bucky chuckles to himself, climbing his way up Steve’s body, trailing hot, wet kisses up his abdomen and chest.

Bucky reaches his lips and pecks them gently, pulling back to rest his forehead against Steve’s, breathing him in. Bucky notices his own cock throbbing almost painfully when it drags along a part of Steve’s body. He groans and bites his lip, nuzzling his nose into the damp skin of his lover’s temple.

A whine cracks in Steve’s throat and Bucky pulls back to look down at him, his lips are swollen and red from Steve biting them to try and contain himself. He forms a pout, bringing a leg up to wrap around Bucky’s waist and grab him closer, his way of asking for another kiss.

Bucky has no choice but to comply, nosing along the sharp angle of Steve’s cheekbone, trailing slowly to reach his lips. Bucky connects them together, soft and languid, swiping his tongue across Steve’s bottom lip. Steve moans, letting Bucky’s tongue enter his mouth. Bucky tastes every part of his lover he can manage, flicking his tongue against Steve’s.

Steve tries his best to pull Bucky in by the waist and bring him as close as he can to himself, Bucky chuckles, swiping a thumb down Steve’s face and jawline before settling on his puffy lip.

When he gets like this, Steve craves gentle affection; kisses peppered across his cheekbones, quiet little praises whispered in his ear, being held close and, most importantly, he loved Bucky touching as much of his sensitive, burning skin as he could.

Steve sighs into the kiss, sagging back into the pillows to break away from Bucky. He pulls back to see Steve’s eyes blown and lids heavy.

He manoeuvres himself back down between Steve’s legs, grabbing the wand and flicking it on, this time with a higher vibration. He presses it to the shiny, red tip of Steve’s cock and the breath is punched out of him in one long groan.

“F – f – fuhhh,” Steve grits out. “M’close, m’close... Please…”

Bucky chuckles. “Again, already?”

Steve nods, tugging the bindings around his wrists so hard the cords of the lights squeak under the pressure. Bucky thinks they might actually break at Steve’s bare show of strength.

“Please,” Steve pleads in a small whine. “Please…”

“Aww, I’m sorry sweetheart,” Bucky coos, spreading the fingers of his free hand over Steve’s hip, using a bit of his strength to hold him down. “You really wanna finish, huh?”

Steve nods jerkily. “Yes please… Nine, it’s nine…”

Bucky takes the wand away again and Steve sobs, trying to chase the vibrations with his hips.

“Take a breath for me, gorgeous boy,” Bucky murmurs, dipping his head to press a kiss to his abdomen.

Steve does as he’s instructed, taking a deep breath in, trying to relax. Bucky grins, still pressing kisses into his skin.

“Better?” Bucky asks after a few moments of Steve trying to calm himself down.

“Mmm,” Steve hums in response.

He’s floating so delicately on the precipice between staying on top of himself and dropping completely and it’s so fucking intoxicating watching Steve fight it off.

“Good boy,” Bucky smiles, flicking the vibrator up another few notches.

He lets it rest against Steve’s shaft delicately, not giving any pressure, just resting. Steve tries to use his strength to break from Bucky’s hold on his hip and rut against the sensations, but Bucky doesn’t allow it. He pinches Steve’s skin gently as a warning and the movements stop immediately.

Steve’s not even making any loud noises at this point, he’s just writhing desperately against the sheets, whimpering desperate little kitten mewls that vaguely resemble words. And Bucky’s so fucking hard against the mattress, he can feel precum pooling under him and wetting the bed through his boxers, he rolls his hips down and bites his lip to keep himself from moaning, lying down was not the best position to be in for this. 

“Teh – Ten…” Steve gasps out suddenly and Bucky pulls the wand away. Steve, honest to God, lets out a noise as if he’s dying.

“One more time, sweetheart,” Bucky croons. “You can do it one more time, right?”

Steve cries out, agreeing. His entire body is covered in a thick layer of sweat, the slightest tremble in his perfect posture. If Bucky wasn’t enhanced too, he reckons he wouldn’t have noticed it.

So, Bucky puts the wand back on Steve’s cock At the highest setting. Steve whimpers, digging his heels into the mattress, hips rocking the best they can against the pleasure in Bucky’s hold.

“Buh – Bucky…” Steve whines. “I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop… I can’t…”

“S’okay sweetheart,” Bucky says softly. “Just a few more moments, gorgeous boy. You can do it for me, can’t you?”

“Bucky, I – I can’t… Baby, I can’t,” Steve mewls, thrusting against the wand. “S’too hard…”

Bucky chuckles, Steve is definitely not going to last much longer. “You can sweetheart, you can. I know you can.”

“M’cumming!” Steve cries, muscles going taut while Bucky pulls the wand away, the second before he cums.

Steve’s cock jerks painfully against his abdomen as it spurts hot, long stripes of pearly white cum across his abs and chest, reaching all the way up to his chin. A sob cracks in Steve’s throat, tears spilling down the sides of his face as he tugs against the bonds around his wrists, his hips jerking into nothing. His whole body is shaking with aftershocks, trembling violently against the bed as he sobs from his ruined orgasm.

Bucky grins, licking up some of Steve’s cum onto his tongue and moving up the bed to lean over him, he uses his free hand to grab Steve’s jaw. Instinctively, he opens his mouth and lets Bucky spit his own release into his mouth. He gasps before swallowing it down with a broken off moan, chasing Bucky’s mouth. Bucky gives in, shoving his tongue back into Steve’s mouth. 

Steve whimpers, licking his tongue against Bucky’s to taste more of himself. And fuck, Bucky could cum from just this, he’s so wound up. He grinds down against the mattress and yeah, he’s gonna cum from just this. Bucky moans, shoving his forehead against Steve’s, rutting his still clothed cock in the space between where Steve’s hip meets thigh. He cums with a groan, panting into Steve’s temple.

A few moments later when the aftershocks have worn off, Bucky gently climbs off of the bed, unwrapping the lights and gently rubbing the marks from Steve’s skin with each of his hands. He gently places Steve’s arms by his sides before straddling his waist again, leaning down to pepper kisses into his warm skin.

He lets Steve cry, hiccupping sobs that wrack through his whole chest. Bucky soothes him by brushing a thumb over his cheek and wiping his tears away, whispering sweet praises against his wobbling lips.

“You’re okay, I got you, sweetheart,” Bucky hums, smoothing his palms down Steve’s body, careful of his over-sensitive nipples. “Are you coming back to me, Stevie?”

Steve nods jerkily, taking a sharp intake of breath. “Lil’ bit.”

“Good,” Bucky shushes, pressing another few soft kisses against Steve’s lips. “You did so good, so good for me.”

He makes a noise in the back of his throat and preens into Bucky’s touch at the praise.

“Such a good, gorgeous boy for me, ain’t ya?” Bucky continues, moving his hand to brush his sweat damp hair from his forehead.

Steve whimpers, his body beginning to slow down the sobs. 

“Do you want to cuddle now, sweetheart?” Bucky asks gently, pecking Steve’s lips. 

Steve nods and Bucky smiles, giving him one last kiss.

Shifting, Bucky manoeuvres himself onto his back and pulls Steve gently into his chest. He’s still covered in cum and Bucky’s boxers are going to be very uncomfortable, very soon. He doesn’t care, though, Steve’s breathing softly against his chest, curled into him as a few stray tears still fall from the corners of his eyes. Bucky uses one hand to run up and down Steve’s back while the other cards through his hair, nails scratching his scalp the way he knows Steve likes.

“Y’doin’ okay?” Bucky murmurs, tilting his head to press a kiss to Steve’s hair. “Back with me completely, sweetheart?”

“Mmm,” Steve hums, tightening his arm around Bucky’s waist. “M’back with you.”

“Can you tell me what day it is?” Bucky asks softly.

“It’s Saturday, Christmas is in two days and I’m in love with you,” Steve smiles against his skin, pressing a soft kiss into his ribs. “This was the best Christmas present, thank you.”

“Okay, show off,” Bucky chuckles. “I love you too. A few more minutes and I’ll draw us a bath to wash off, ‘kay?”

Steve doesn’t reply, he just snuggles in closer and Bucky can’t help the rippling wave of affection that runs through his chest. 

Somehow, Bucky reckons it’ll be longer than a few minutes before they get to have a bath and clean up. Steve’s already snoring quietly against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this filth!
> 
> Thanks to CC for beta-ing for me <3 
> 
> and feel free to join our marvel ship/thirst server here:
> 
> https://discord.gg/gqAUGSJ


End file.
